Sakura City La Ciudad a la que Nunca Debimos ir
by Berny337
Summary: Han pasado los años y el viejo trio de Ash, Dawn y Brock se vuelve a reunir. Van en camino de nuevas a venturas por Sinooh pero descubren que existe una ciudad sin gimnasios ni concursos, lo ideal para despejarse pero... no sería lo que pensaban.


Hola a todos, ben, este es el primer fic que subo aquí a … Me costó descubrir cómo se podían subir cosas pero ya ven que lo logré (mis agradecimientos a Jetto y Farz). Este es un Fic Pearlshipping y Specialshipping. Espero lo disfruten y advierto que más adelante pueden aparecer escenas algo gore.

**S**akura **C**ity

La ciudad a la que nunca debimos ir

"_Capitulo 1: El inicio de la pesadilla"_

Es otro día soleado en la esplendorosa región Sinooh. Ash, Dawn, Brock y Pikachu se dirigían en busca de aventuras y retos, en un nuevo viaje luego de unos cuantos años de haberse separado como equipo. Su destino era una ciudad llamada "Sakura City". Los rumores contaban que era un maravilloso lugar, donde el atractivo principal eran los arboles de cerezo, de ahí el nombre de la ciudad. Básicamente nuestros protagonistas iban en plan de turismo y no de aventura, ya que, en Sakura City no había gimnasios ni concursos Pokémon pero si muchos panoramas que los divertirían. Ash y Brock estaban más que nada yendo por capricho de Dawn, quien ese entonces ya era una encantadora jovencita de 15 años, la cual se había convertido en una coordinadora bastante experta. Y aunque este algo obvio mencionarlo Ash ya era un muchacho de 19 años, toda una promesa en el mundo de la maestría Pokémon. Mientras que Brock era un veinteañero pero no despreciable criador Pokémon. Con el pasar de los años habían conseguido experiencia y eran algo conocidos en el ámbito nacional.

-Estoy cansada de tanto caminar-se quejó con aires de flojera Dawn.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú fuiste la que insistió con venir aquí, señorita caprichos-le contestó el joven azabache.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…-suspiró con cansancio el moreno esperando una nueva discusión por parte de sus compañeros. Desde que se habían vuelto a unir el azabache y la peli-añil no paraban de discutir, era como si hubiesen vuelto al principio, cuando recién se conocieron.

-¿A quién llamas señorita caprichos?-reprochó molesta la peli-añil al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Ves a otra caprichosa aquí?-contestó el azabache de la misma manera que su compañera.

-¡Och! ¡Eres imposible!-exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No entiendo porque te quejas tanto si fue tu brillante idea venir aquí, llevas como media hora quejándote por lo mismo-respondía con euforia el entrenador-"Estoy aburrida de caminar"-citó imitando a la coordinadora.

-Si quise venir aquí era para despejarnos de los concursos y batallas, para compartir como amigos y sin el constante estrés de entrenar-se defendió ella.

-…-se quedo algo pensativo por lo que dijo su compañera y no le respondió nada.

-Tú solo piensas en las batallas-le recriminó molesta-"Debo entrenar, debo entrenar, debo ser mejor que los demás"-imitó citando palabras del azabache.

-Dawn yo…-iba a disculparse algo avergonzado ya que reconoció que la joven coordinadora estaba en lo cierto, si había algo en lo que él nunca había cambiado era en entrenar arduamente día a día.

-¡Tú nada, Ash!-lo interrumpió al borde del llanto-Solo quería… solo quería que nosotros…-agachó la mirada con algo de nostalgia-¡Han pasado los años y sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre!-le encaró mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, la muchacha solo quería compartir con sus amigos y dejar las peleas de lado pero sus planes, al parecer, se estaban frustrando.

-Estos chicos…-pensaba Brock con algo de preocupación.

-…-Ash se limitó a agachar la mirada y no decir nada, las palabras de su amiga eran como cuchillos que atravesaban su cuerpo-Soy un idiota…-pensó decepcionado.

-Este… chicos-comenzó a fingir entusiasmo-Apresuremos el paso antes de que sea de noche, solo un par de metros y llegaremos-dijo mirando su mapa mientras indirectamente trataba de calmar los ánimos.

-Está bien, Brock-respondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono y se quedaron algo perplejos al notar que dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, pero la muchacha se encargó de hacerle un desprecio al joven entrenador.

-Bueno, en marcha-Concluyó el azabache mientras que se acercaba a la peli-añil y la tomó por la cintura para cargarla en su hombro.

-¡Ey! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!-reclamó la muchacha pataleando inútilmente, ya que, Ash la sujetaba firmemente por las piernas.

-¿No estabas cansada?-respondió cortantemente el azabache con un dejo de sarcasmo. Las palabras de este hicieron callar a la joven quinceañera, la cual se ruborizó un poco y guardo silencio.

-Tonto y lindo Ash…-pensó la chica acompañada de un suspiró de resignación.

-Ay, Arcerus… protégeme-dijo Brock en voz baja para sí mismo.

-Pika Pi…-respondió Pikachu con las orejas agachadas, la situación lo tenía algo agotado.

Entre pataleos y discusiones lograron llegar enteros a su destino, Sakura City, aunque fue grande su sorpresa al llegar, en vez de encontrar un lugar digno de salir en un folleto de turismo encontraron una ciudad triste, desolada y gris. Ni siquiera el clima les acompañaba debido a que las nubes grises aparecieron de la nada. Así, desconcertados y algo angustiados se preguntaban que ocurría ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que un lugar de ensueño terminó prácticamente en una ciudad fantasma? Sin dudarlo mucho, decidieron seguir adelante con su travesía, ya estaban ahí y no era tiempo de arrepentimientos. Recorrieron sigilosamente parte de la ciudad y encontraron una plaza, llena de arboles sin hojas, donde decidieron descansar.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos-dijo Brock mientras se sentaba en una vieja banca de madera.

-A mi igual-agregó con tristeza la coordinadora, pasó una breve pausa en la que no se escuchaba nada más que los susurros del viento-¿Ash…?-llamó la joven.

-Eh, ¿Si?-atendió el entrenador con curiosidad.

-¿Podrías bajarme?-pidió ella demostrando algo de molestia, puesto que, seguía despechada por la discusión de hace un momento-¡Ahora!-exigió frunciendo el entrecejo mandonamente.

-Está bien, está bien-respondió fastidiado el azabache mientras bajaba delicadamente a su amiga-¿Feliz, mi lady?-agregó con sarcasmo.

-…-La chica ignoró el comentario y se ordenó la ropa para sentirse más cómoda-Me pregunto si nos habremos equivocado de ciudad, este lugar es todo lo opuesto a lo que se suponía que sería-comentaba con aires más calmados.

-Pues de que es Sakura City, es Sakura City-confirmó mirando un mapa que había en un libro-Mi libro no miente, aunque nos cueste, este es el lugar-corroboró mientras miraba seriamente su libro.

-Lastima…-dijo el entrenador con decepción-¿Hum?-murmuró al sentir como su Pikachu, que estaba en su hombro, le toco el rostro y le señalo el cielo-¿Qué ocurre Pikachu?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pi pika pi, pi pika pi pi-decia el pequeño Pokémon mientras hacía gestos con preocupación.

-Mmm…-el entrenador y sus compañeros miraban el cielo detenidamente, dentro de poco seria totalmente de noche y no habían visto donde podrían quedarse-Una gota…-dijo el joven al momento de sentir como una gota de lluvia calló en su nariz.

-Una tormenta-sentenció el moreno frunciendo el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que él y sus compañeros se miraban con preocupación.

-Brock ¿No aparece un centro Pokémon en tu mapa?-preguntó con rapidez el azabache.

-De hecho…-decía mirando el mapa fijamente- se supone que hay uno, a siete cuadras al norte de donde estamos ahora, en línea recta…-terminó de decir mientras indicaba una dirección.

-No perdamos el tiempo-dijo seriamente la joven coordinadora mientras emprendía marcha rápidamente.

-¡Espéranos!-dijeron al unísono Brock y Ash mientras que la coordinadora hacia caso omiso.

-¡Ustedes apúrense!-les contestó sin mirar atrás.

Los jóvenes turistas iban lo más rápido posible, la tormenta en cosa de instantes desenfrenaría su furia sobre ellos, sobre todo lo que estuviese a su merced. La joven Dawn iba adelantada como por cinco metros, lo cual preocupaba un poco al azabache, algo, una cosa, una voz interior, le decía que algo malo ocurriría en cosa de segundos. Esta situación lo hacía cuestionarse mientras intentaba alcanzar a la descarriada chica. Luego de un minuto lograron divisar el centro Pokémon a lo lejos, en los rostros de todos se dibujó una expresión de alivio junto con una leve sonrisa. Situación que duró poco. En cosa de segundos la joven coordinadora se desmayó, quedando tendida en el suelo. Y un Pokémon se dejo ver, imponentemente, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Dawn!-Gritaron sorprendidos sus compañeros, los cuales se acercaban rápidamente a ella para intentar ayudarla, pero aquel Pokémon les impidió el paso.

-Es un Metagross…-decía preocupado Brock.

-Diablos… esa cosa es capaz de matar a Dawn-pensó inquieto el entrenador-Distráelo, yo intentaré rescatar a Dawn antes de que le haga algo más-propuso mientras miraba de reojo a la jovencita tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Si-asintió Brock-¡Sal Steelix!-dijo mientras lanzaba una Poké-Ball y salía el imponente Pokémon-¡Te reto Metagross!-dijo para llamar la atención del Pokémon, obteniendo así, la vigilancia de este.

-Steelix, usa aliento de dragón-ordenó el criador, a lo cual su Pokémon seguía sus órdenes. Metagross esquivó el ataqué levitando, y contraatacó con golpe meteoro. En eso, el azabache estaba preocupado de ver la situación de su amiga.

-Resiste, Dawn-pensaba inquieto el azabache mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hasta ella, la que permanecía en el mismo estado, inconsciente. Para desgracia del joven Ash, el Metagross en cosa de segundos se dio cuenta de las intenciones de él.

Metagross, se desquito con Steelix, usando un ataque psíquico; confusión. Eso dejó a Steelix mareado, sin saber qué hacer, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo mientras se tambaleaba inestablemente. Brock devolvía a su Steelix a la Poké-Ball mientras maldecía al Pokémon azul, que se acercaba cada vez más a sus dos jóvenes amigos. Ash se sintió de manera similar ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Dejar matarse para proteger a Dawn y luego esperar a sus amigos en el cielo? ¿Esperar un milagro? Quien sabe… Era una situación bastante difícil, tanto para él como para sus acompañantes ¿Por qué un Pokémon como Metagross los atacaría? Se suponía que esos Pokémon eran solitarios y trataban de estar lo más lejos de la ciudad, este Metagross tenía algo raro además de su conducta, su mirada que expresaba odio, un odio inexplicable.

"_Es como si quisiera liquidarlos a todos_"

Pensaba el entrenador con aires de tristeza y preocupación. Como no tenía mucho tiempo le ordenó a su pequeño Pikachu que atacase con cola de hierro, no era la primera vez que le tocaba pelear contra un Metagross. Pero no sabía si en ese tipo de situación, sin mencionar que la tormenta poco a poco descargaba más y más su furia causando una tempestuosa lluvia, podrían salir victoriosos como también podría salir perdiendo, la duda lo atormentaba. La sola idea de perder le daba escalofríos, ya que, podría costarle la vida. Metagross se defendió del ataque, sujetando la cola de Pikachu con sus garras, así, lo lanzó contra una muralla.

-¡Pikachu!-gritó preocupado y sorprendido el entrenador, aquel Pokémon era muy fuerte, más de lo que había imaginado.

-¡Ash, es demasiado poderoso!-le advirtió Brock-¡No podremos contra él en estas condiciones, no es un Pokémon normal!-agregó.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé, Brock!-le respondió fastidiado- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Sé que no puedo con el pero al menos quiero intentar salir de esta vivo, junto a Dawn y a ti-finalizó muy seriamente.

-Ash…-suspiró con amargura el criador-Esa actitud tuya, tan valiente… me das algo de envidia, amigo-pensó.

-¡Vamos, Pikachu! ¡Levántate!-gritó Ash a su pequeño y amarillo amigo, él que se incorporó algo adolorido pero no vencido-Perfecto, ¡usa impactrueno!-Pikachu obedeció la orden de su entrenador, logró atacar al imponente Metagross, en los rostros de todos, los aun consientes, se dibujo una sonrisa-Vamos… vamos…-susurraba Ash emocionado, esperando aturdir al Pokémon azul y lograr así una oportunidad para escapar.

Metagross sufría poco por el impactrueno del pequeño Pikachu, la lluvia que caía colaboraba con la ratita amarilla, después de todo, el agua conduce la electricidad. Paso medio segundo, el imponente Metagross no caía, de hecho, miro fijamente a Ash, quien sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo. Algo le decía que debía frenar el ataque de Pikachu, a pesar de ello, decidió seguir adelante, debía tomar el riesgo. Lo que fue un rotundo error, Metagross se notaba cada vez más enfurecido, pero… ¿Qué podría hacer Ash? Intentó sacar una Poké-Ball de su cinturón pero Metragross demolió sus esperanzas usando un ataque psíquico para dejarlo inmóvil, a pesar de estar siendo aun atacado. Pikachu desistió de su ataque, debía intentar otra cosa. Y rápido…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ash!-gritó asustado el criador-Maldición-refunfuñó-No tengo como atacar a Metagross, no tengo Pokémon de tipo fuego, de tierra si pero es difícil engañarlo sin la ayuda de alguien más-Pensaba analizando la situación.

-Rayos, no puedo moverme-pensó el azabache-y… Pikachu no resistirá mucho ante esa cosa-agregó-Vamos, debe haber algo que nos salve ¡Vamos! No quiero terminar de esta manera, mucho menos sabiendo que mis amigos están en peligro y no puedo hacer nada-el muchacho se limitó a hacer lo único que podía hacer, mirar a Metagross con odio y esperar un milagro.

"_¡Charizard, usa lanzallamas!"_

Fue lo único que se escucho a demás del sonido de la lluvia. En cosa de instantes una potente llamarada envolvió a Metagross, haciéndolo perder la concentración. Como consecuencia, Ash quedo liberado del ataque psíquico. No lo dudo dos veces y aprovechó para tomar en sus brazos a la pequeña Dawn, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Pikachu en tanto, saltó al hombro de su entrenador. Y a pesar de la lluvia, el Pokémon azul se vio afectado, el fuego era uno de sus puntos débiles.

-¡Aero, ve!-exclamó aquel desconocido que estaba sobre Charizard al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una Poké-Ball, de la cual salió un Aerodactyl-Rescata a esos muchachos-le ordenó a su Pokémon mientras señalaba a Ash y Dawn. El Pokémon obedeció al instante.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Ash al Pokémon que se agachó para dejarlo subir. Subió aun teniendo a Dawn entre sus brazos, con dificultad, pero se había prometido así mismo que no la soltaría por nada del mundo, no la dejaría de nuevo en peligro. O al menos eso creía.

-Pero si es…-decía Brock con asombro hasta que el muchacho "_desconocido_" lo interrumpiese.

-Tanto tiempo, Brock-dijo sonriendo el joven de cabellos negros-Charizard, máxima potencia, y mientras haces eso trata de acercarme a Brock lo más que puedas-le susurró seriamente al Pokémon-Aero, llévalos al refugio, te alcanzaremos más tarde-concluyó el muchacho.

-Pero…-Ash iba a reclamarle al joven de ojos rojos ¿A caso ese muchacho podrá solo contra el imponente Metagross?-¿Qué pasará con ustedes?-interrogó con preocupación.

-Descuida, amigo-le guiñó un ojo y levantó el pulgar-Brock y yo llegaremos sanos y salvos-agregó sonriendo mientras estiraba su otra mano para alcanzar la del criador y lograr subirlo a Charizard.

-Está bien…-asintió despacio Ash mientras el Aerodactyl lo trasladaba en una dirección desconocida para él.

-Ya casi…-decía Brock a punto de subir a Charizard-¡Listo!-exclamó sonriente al impulsarse y quedar a salvo.

-¡Genial!-sonrió el muchacho mientras cerraba sus ojos rojos-Lo lamento Metagross, nos veremos en otro momento-Dijo burlonamente al Pokémon azul mientras que Charizard detenía su ataque y se alejaba a toda velocidad-Hasta la vista-se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Metagross miró furioso como se alejaban sus adversarios, había sido burlado y herido físicamente, aunque para él no había sido tan grave gracias a la lluvia. Ash, Dawn, Brock y el chico misterioso ya estaban a salvo de Metagross, pero el destino y sus caprichos tenían más cosas reservadas para ellos. Metagross sería solo el principio de la pesadilla que comenzaban a vivir.

Continuará…


End file.
